game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Meltdown/Part Three
This page contains a synopsis, template, and other information about each of the campaign missions in the third and final 'part' of the storyline of Meltdown. The Prey The mission begins with the player shutting a door to a house. The player is told to avoid, meaning that the player must not do anything to alert enemies. During this, the player is told to find a way north, out of the city area. The player, following instructions, must go to the north end of the city, sneaking and weaving their way through the city. Multiple times, the player is given either the predicament of having to take out a lone gunman or elite in his way, or is given the opportunity to kill one who is off-guard. Once near the outskirts of the city, an enemy vehicle appears, and the player has to hide from the vehicle, but is spotted anyway and the vehicle starts firing at the player. The player is told to escape to a swamp to the northeast, where they can't be followed or seen by the vehicle. Once in the swamplands, the player must journey 1.5km and set up a campsite. Messenger The mission begins with Mayra waking up Chase, informing him that she spotted an enemy patrol and that they are going to ambush them. The player assumes control of his character and is told to plant an IED. The parts necessary to create one can be found around the campsite if the player does not already have an IED or its required parts already. The player is told to plant the IED and is given a visual indicator of the radius inside which he should plant the bomb. The player is also told to make sure it is hidden; if the bomb is placed in the open, it will be spotted and the player will fail the mission. Once the patrol nears the bomb, the player is told when to detonate it, and once detonated, the player must shoot those who are still able to fight. After the shootout, the player is told to check for survivors. Once a survivor is found, a cutscene triggers, which shows Chase holding him at gunpoint while Mayra gives him a note with her message for him to deliver to clan 2's leader, explaining how she wants food and weapons in exchange for them not handing the flash drive over to the National Guard. The survivor agrees to deliver the message and is allowed to run off. However, Mayra is distrustful of him, and when the player assumes control of his character again, he is instructed to watch and follow the man. The man runs downhill towards a small shack by a road. When inside, gunshots can be heard, and elites from Clan 1 exit the building, one of them carrying the messenger's body over his shoulder. The elites form a perimeter. Mayra and Chase decide to steal a pickup truck from under the noses of the elites. The player must sneak through the elites' perimeter and enter the truck. Once in the truck, the elites will pursue in their other vehicles. The player must shake off the pursuers and return to the campsite to complete the mission. Ambush The mission begins with Mayra and Chase driving through an urban district in their truck. Suddenly, multiple sniper rounds hit the cabin of the truck, and elites and gunmen from Clan 3 jump out of cover and begin firing at the two. The player assumes control of his character and is immediately told to get out of the truck. As soon as the player gets out of the truck, he is told to take cover and shoot back at the enemies. However, rocketeers show up and the player must hide in a building and eliminate them quickly to avoid death. Despite eliminating the rocketeers, the player must get to safer ground when an enemy assault vehicle shows up, and he follows his companion as they run across rooftops. However, once near the safer ground, an enemy truck rams the building, making it unstable and causing it to buckle. The player must run down the stairs and escape the building before collapse. Upon reaching the second story, the player and his companion are thrown out of the building, and land on the ground below. The player is ordered to move through an alleyway to escape the increasingly numerous enemies. Once through the alleyway, a cutscene triggers. Mayra is hit in the leg by a sniper round, causing her to collapse. Chase vainly tries to help her, but she tells him to leave her. She then gives him the Flash Drive, and Chase starts to run away. Once the cutscene finishes, the player assumes control of Chase, regardless who he previously chose to play as. The player must simply continue to run away, and will complete the mission once he reaches the outskirts. You've Learned Well The mission begins with a cutscene, showing the clan's leader and field commander interrogating Mayra. Once the cutscene finishes, the player assumes control of Chase, who is infiltrating the clan's main operations area. The player must find a weak point in the fence. Once that weak point is found, the player slips through the fence and is told to go to the power generator area, all without being detected. Once there, the player has to cut the power. Doing so will shut off all alarms and lights, aiding the player's stealth capabilities. The player may also plant IEDs on various critical structures, including a communications array, fuel depot, repair shop, armory, barracks complex, and water reservoir, as well as various heavy vehicles. The player must then sneak over to the camp's makeshift prison and kill the guards silently. Once completed, the player will find a key for Mayra's cage, which he must stash in his inventory to use. Once the player interacts with the cage, a cutscene triggers. In the cutscene, Mayra moans for Chase not to hurt her, before looking up and recognizing him. Chase tells her that he didn't abandon her, to which she replies, "You've learned well, Chase." The player reassumes control of Chase, and must attempt to sneak to the control tower building and plant a bomb to create more confusion within the base and further weaken the clan's operational ability. Once inside the tower's main room, the player must plant an IED. During this, the player spots the clan's leader. As the player tries to leave the building, the field commander grabs him and holds him still while the clan leader talks to him. As Mayra is marched in in the background, the leader takes the flashdrive from him and crushes it under his heel, to everyone's alarm. He lectures about how the world is beyond saving, before having the two of them dragged into a vehicle and dropped off into 'Badtown', where the 'savages', including rapists, cannibals, and others reside. Category:Levels Category:Meltdown Category:TheAmazingBBP